


The Abyss

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Series: Random Ficlets Inspired by Daily Life. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Destiny, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Romance, Soulmates, fighting fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she sees him, she knows. When their eyes meet, the world stops. When he speaks, everything falls into place. When a girl races up to him and plants a solid kiss on his mouth, the world starts back up with a violent screech. </p><p>Their love will never be, so she accepts it with a nod and moves on. </p><p>Shoulders squared, back straight, head held high, she leaves her soul mate behind at the exit of some random store.</p><p><strong>Also Known as the One Where:</strong><br/>Meeting your soulmate and being with them are two very different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss

His arms are wrapped around me. Chasing away the chill of emptiness. I melt into them, savoring the warmth and dreading the moment he'll let me go. The emptiness will be back as soon as he does, so I all but cling to him.

He holds me to his chest, cradling me close as we lounge on his sofa. Crickets chirp in the early dawn, lofting into the room via the open window, and I savor the sound of life as much as I do the warmth.

"You're it," he says, words a quiet whisper, breath warm against the shell of my ear. "I know it."

I say nothing, continue to lounge in his embrace, sprawled across his stomach even as I battle the guilt trying to drown me. He senses my reluctance to return his words but remains calm, patient. 

It isn't the first time he says it, nor is it the first time I refuse to acknowledge it. 

"Trust me," he pleads.

I continue to keep my silence. Dreading the moment it will all come to light.

Because it will.  

The day he meets her.

The day he'll first lay eyes on his soulmate, he'll know what I've been keeping from him. He'll know all about the emptiness only his embrace can chase away.

He'll hate me then. 

I should tell him now. Here, with only us and the crickets in the house, I should tell him. He deserves to know the truth, but I refuse to lose him. 

Not yet. I don't want to give him up until it's absolutely necessary. 

Because I will lose him. 

I've lied to him, even if it's only been silently. I've continue to feed his delusion that I'm it. That I'm all he'll ever need but I'm not.

"You're her," he promises, sending shiver down my spine that he tries to chase away by pulling me closer. "You're my soulmate."

But I'm not.

I've already met my soulmate. 

And I've already lost him.

Let him walk away with a petite, little thing wrap securely in arms that didn't belong around her. 

But I'll never forget it. 

Never forget the moment it all fell into place. Arms straining under the weight of an almost full shopping basket, shoulders aching from the stress of so many things to do, and heart breaking from loving someone I'll never be good enough for, I saw him. 

Back straight, head tilted, eyes searching mine, our eyes had met. The air charging with energy, quiet whispers filling the suddenly silent store as others realize what's happening. 

Weight lifting, aches dissolving, heartbreak disappearing, for those few seconds everything had been fine. Everything _would_ be fine. 

Until she walked in. 

Racing up to him and diving into arms that open it up to her automatically. Then it all came back with violent end. 

The eyes still locked with mine took on a resigned look and I nodded.

I understood, as I watched him hold the girl that's already his whole world, I nodded my acceptance and moved on. 

No tears came.

No new heartbreak started. 

My heart was already under too much pain to now ache over him. 

Instead it had made things easier, in a way. Curled up on the chest of a man who mistakenly believes me to be his one and only, I can now say that I'm happy. 

Sure, I don't have my soulmate by my side but my heart no longer aches for the man who broke me down. The one I was never good or pretty enough for. The one who used me and wrecked me. 

Now I'm happy, even though I know this man, the one who cares for me enough to mistake me for something I'm not, will leave me one day. 

But I accept it, savor it, all while dreading the day when it comes to light an he leaves me too. 

Because they always do. 

That's just my fate in life. 

To be left alone.


End file.
